Yo No Soy El
by Elliot Ladker
Summary: OneShot - El esta apunto de reprobar una asignatura, ahi es cuando recurre a ella por ayuda, hasta que por fin entiende como lo ve ella a el.


Hola, aún estoy trabajando en mi otro fic pero esta fue una idea que me llego al recordar un mini-comic que leí hace mucho tiempo, que pues tiene solo cuatro viñetas, pero me gustó mucho y para no perder la emoción del otro pues me dio por escribir mi versión si el comic fuese un poco más extenso, mi primer oneshot, espero no sea muy corto, les guste y me den su opinión.

Yo no soy El

Era una tarde lluviosa, pero no por eso una noche triste, es mas todo lo contrario, así se sentía el, estaba en esos momentos donde aunque raro sonase empezaba a adorar a su profesor de literatura, a él no se le daba muy bien aprenderse tanta historia de tantos autores y estaba reprobando, fue reprendido y el profesor le exigió buscar un tutor.  
-¿Un TUTOR?, que clase de idea es esa, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, está loco- Exclamaba a su amigo el heredero de los googles.  
-Vamos no es tan malo, solo busca a alguien que te ayude, no perderás nada- Decía sabiamente el chico del sombrero.  
-Es una tontería, no necesito nada, además ¿Quién podría hacerlo?  
-Pues…

Esa misma tarde en el hogar del castaño se le notaba visiblemente el nerviosismo, se mojó la cara con agua fría y se dispuso a salir del baño y caminar hacia la sala.  
-¿Te sientes mejor Daisuke?- pregunto su acompañante.  
-Si claro, sigamos con la clase- El castaño temblaba mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa frente a la portadora de la luz.  
-Claro adelante, es bastante fácil- Hikari ponía una sonría de las que él no podía soportar, que lo hacían temblar.  
-Si claro…

La clase continuo vivazmente sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, el trataba de mantener su concentración pero no lograba, se desviaba, miraba su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que hablaba, se sentía embelesado frente a ella, casi mudo, sentía que su garganta se enredaba no sabía qué hacer, empezaba a sudar mientras la seguía observando, quería decirle todo, quería declararle su amor, expresar todo lo que ha sentido a lo largo del tiempo que la conocer.  
-Daisuke- Exclamo ella sorprendiéndolo –Tienes que concentrarte o nunca aprobaras la materia, es muy importante.  
-L-lo siento Hikari, tratare ce concentrarme…  
-Eso espero de verdad.

A pesar de su petición él no podía concentrarse, su mente bailaba y el imaginaba cosas, imaginaba que podría estar con ella, besarla sin temor alguno, pero siempre existiría problemas, aun se sorprendía de ver que Takeru le hubiera pedido el favor, pensaba que estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo, había perdido parte de su esperanza hasta que él le había aclarado todo, pero fue ahí justo cuando otra vez su corazón dejo de latir cuando Takeru dijo que ella había aceptado, tenía miedo, la quería y no sabía qué hacer.

Pum!, sonó el libro que Hikari cerro para llamar la atención del chico.  
-Si esto no te interesa, yo puedo irme.  
-No, no es eso, es que soy un tonto, no sirvo para esto.  
-No digas eso, yo sé que puedes, si no te ayudaría.  
El chico bajo la cabeza mientras Hikari lo miraba atentamente, como sintiendo su penuria.  
-Jejeje- Rio ella mientras agarraba los googles –Veo que aún lo usas.  
-Sí, es un gran símbolo para mí.  
-Cada vez que te veo, recuerdo a mi hermano, luces como el- Bajo los lentes tapando su mirada.  
-Pero…- se quitó los lentes y se los puso a ella muy rápidamente –Yo no soy El.  
La beso apasionadamente, mientras ella quedaba estupefacta ante la acción, se separaron y Hikari alzo su mano para golpearlo, cuando Daisuke la detuvo rápidamente.  
-Puedes pegarme luego, ahora permítemelo…

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que se detuvieron.  
-Hikari pega muy fuerte- Decía el castaño mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y observaba como ella se marchaba –Pero me pegaste once veces y solo fueron diez besos.  
Ella volteo y se dispuso a golpear a su amigo una vez más –Ahhh! – Exclamo el chico cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió los dulces labios de Hikari unidos a los de él, se dejó llevar en un beso aun mayor, hasta que se separaron y sin decir nada ella se marchó, el mantuvo una cara estupefacta pero feliz, lo más seguro es que reprobase literatura pero es algo que lo justificaba.


End file.
